


Useless Prize

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He did it.He killed him.But...
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Useless Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Just a writing experiment & a request.

What Hisoka was left with, was nothing more than a young, fresh corpse at his side and emptiness into his heart.

There wasn't his usual excitement after a killing.

There wasn't his usual rush of adrenaline directly to his groin.

There wasn't happiness nor satisfaction.

There wasn't any of the feelings he had grown used to.

Just red on his hands, and a weirdly unfulfilled bloodlust growing hungrily inside his body.

He turned his head to gaze at Gon - dead, as he should be, Hisoka thought, so why - why \- he was still hoping for his opponent to stand up and keep fighting?

Why - why \- was he waiting, desperately, for his opponent to breathe again?

Why was it?

He had waited and waited for Gon to ripen, to become a decent fighter but look at where he was now! Rib cage completely open, like the lid of a treasure box, showing off all the beautiful, glimmering organs of the teen. Though, one organ was missing, and it was the heart that now Hisoka was holding near his chest, as if it was a prize of some sort, which was where the main problem stood, actually. 

Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed the tingly sensation of hot blood drying cold on his hands, the stench of death that came with his aura and, honestly, Gon wore red perfectly! Red and green were really a great match.

But that heart - oh, that heart! He didn't feel anything looking at it.

He had waited for so long for that fight, to pick that delicious fruit with his own hands from Gon. But now - oh, now - that heart was trash.

It was a useless prize.

Hisoka didn't feel like a winner at all. 

"What a waste of time. ♠️"

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading 🍑


End file.
